X Men: United We Stand
by longhornguy
Summary: When the world starts attacking mutants, and Magneto is becoming bolder and bolder, Xavier needs more than a small team to keep the peace between the Brotherhood and the humans.
1. The One with the Split Recruitments Pt 1

**Mutation: it is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward.**

First Story- R&R!

* * *

_Now is one of the most troublesome times for the mutants. The government has introduced and is beginning to support the Mutant Registration Act. States of the United States have already begun their mutant reform, especially in schools. Students are being tested for an active X-gene. If found the child will not be allowed to attend certain schools. The Brotherhood of Mutants, a group of angry mutants who believe that mutants should dominate the humans and believe a war is coming, have been organized by a powerful mutant called Magneto. However, a group of mutants trying to keep peace has been formed, even if the public doesn't know it. Professor Charles Xavier started the X-Men so that he could train young mutants to control their powers and fight for what is right. He takes in students having difficulty with their powers usually and helps them gain control. Magneto has been going around recruiting as many mutants as possible. But unlike Xavier he must go searching and looking. The Professor has Cerebro, a machine that links his telepathic mind to all the others on the planet. He can use that to find certain mutants. Until now he has only used it to find mutants in need of power control. But the Brotherhood has made the first move and attacked a senator's home. He and his family are now missing. This has struck up riots around the world against mutants. Some are now being captured, beaten and put into slavery in certain parts of the world. Xavier is now using his small team of 6, including himself, to recruit all the mutants in need of salvation. He needs a bigger team. He needs X-Men._

* * *

**Xavier Institute- Cerebro**

Professor Xavier rolled down the long platform in the large spherical room named Cerebro. He had just held a meeting with his X-Men, where all agreed he now ought to use Cerebro to find as many mutants as he can save before the public or Magneto does. He reached the desk and placed the helmet on his head. Immediately the doors closed and the walls began to disappear. They were replaced by a glowing white map of the world. The white signified all the people on the Earth. The Professor began to concentrate. "Mutants," he thought. "Show me the mutants." A few red dots began to appear, starting with the most powerful mutants. There were more mutants than anyone, except Charles Xavier, could expect. But the Professor still had his reservations. He would not barge into someone's life if they did not need him. He was proud to see Jean Grey at the top of the list. She was a very powerful mutant that had joined Xavier. Her mutation causes her to have telepathy, be a psychic and have the ability of telekinesis. Her powers however got too powerful for her to control on her own. She began to show a duel personality. The other came to know itself as the "Phoenix". This personality was all about emotion. It lost control often and so the Professor was forced to go into Jean's mind and suppress it. It is now trapped in Jean's subconscious mind. She now has control and is one of the most powerful minds on the planet, if not the most powerful. She was given the codename "Marvel Girl". He also saw his own name, Charles Xavier. He was a high level telepath and is very powerful. He searched the long list for his other X-Men. He soon found Ororo Monroe. Ororo is an African woman that the Professor saved from her tribe in Africa once she lost control of her weather powers. Ororo can control the weather now at will. She is adequately called "Storm". Scott Summers was soon found on the list as well. Scott developed his mutant gene when he was forced to jump out of a falling plane with a parachute with his brother while his parents were left behind to die. This emotion activated the X-gene and gave him the ability to shoot lasers out of his eyes. However, he is still unable to control it himself. He uses special ruby quartz glasses and a visor to keep his lasers at bay. He is given the name Cyclops because of the way he looks with his visor on. Next found was Hank McCoy. Hank's mutant abilities became known as a child but did not completely manifest until adulthood. The mutant X-gene cause Hank's mind to develop a beast inside that would begin controlling him. Hank went to the Professor but was a bit too late. The beast had gained control and started altering his appearance before Xavier could stop it. Hank now has control but has the appearance of a blue beast. Adequately he is called "Beast". Last but not least he found Logan. Logan joined the X-Men only a few months before now. His mutant ability is that of healing. He has unbelievable healing powers. He was also experimented on recently until he escaped but it was too late. They had used his healing ability to graft an indestructible metal to his bones called adamantium. Now he has three adamantium claws that come out in between his fingers on both hands. The experiment however completely ruined his memory and gave him amnesia so he remembers nothing of his life before the procedure. Since he had found his team he looked for mutants that neded their services. After searching the world and sifting through millions of minds he found three mutants that needed his help. Cerebro gave him their name and location but he had to determine their problem using minds around them. He quickly shut down Cerebro and watched the walls come back into view. He then sent a telepathic message to his team. "X-Men, I need you to suit up. We have three recruitment missions taking off in 10 minutes."

* * *

**Xavier Institute- Lower levels- Transport room**

Xavier made his way to the jet. It was large and black and had been built by him and his team for their 'special' needs. He then looked across at the two helicopters on their separate pads. Soon the team began running in. First was Cyclops, as always. Second came Jean and Hank. Storm came not long after and finally Wolverine walked in.

"Must you always be late Wolverine?" Jean asked, giving him a smile.

"Hey I wasn't late. You guys were here early," replied in his gruff low tone.

"No matter," the Professor said. "We have more important matters to attend to. For now we must split up and go to our different directions. I will be taking Beast to Germany. There is a mutant there who has been kicked out of school for his somewhat unusual look and now there are riots surrounding his home. Cyclops and Wolverine, you two will be going to New Orleans, Louisiana. "The two young men looked at each other and glared. They still didn't exactly like each other. "And make it quick. Even though the riots haven't started she is having enough trouble as it is," the Professor added. Storm and Marvel Girl, you two will be going to Los Angeles. There is a teenage mutant girl who is being forced to stay at home by police and the city because she has been exposed as a mutant. Be sure to be safe. Everyone is allowed to use their powers if it is an emergency or if they can do it secretly, otherwise be careful. And we do not force anyone to come, understood?"

"Yes, Professor" Storm added to all the nods from the rest of the team. Hank and Xavier went into the jet while the other two teams climbed into the helicopters.

* * *

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

Scott and Logan landed the jet just outside of New Orleans. They had the girls address and were headed there now. They had to try to avoid people because they were in their 'mission clothes' and would probably freak some people out. But you never know in New Orleans. They soon found the girls street and her home. Cyclops had already prepared to do the talking. Hopefully he could just sit down and talk to the family, but things were never that easy. They walked up to the door, Wolverine sniffing all the while.

"I got a bad feelin' from this place." He said in a low grumble.

"Well there's not much we can do about it is there?" Cyclops responded and rang the doorbell. There was no answer. He rang again.

A loud "I'M COMIN'!" was heard from inside. It sounded like an older woman to Cyclops. When the door opened, it was not exactly what they had expected. There stood an aged old woman in her seventies with a long light pink skirt, an apron and a light see through veil that still showed her grey hair. When she saw them she looked very surprised and said, "Well, um, can I help y'all?"

Wolverine just looked at her and Cyclops responded, "Well, we were looking for a girl named Marie. Marie Darkholme."

"Well you've come to the right place. My niece is upstairs listenin' to that garbage she calls music. Come on in and I'll call her down. I'm Irene by the way," she said. She led them to a living area and allowed them to sit on the couches. Irene left the room but they could hear her yelling " Marie! Turn that trash down and come down here! You have visitors!"

"I told you to call me Rogue! I hate the name Marie! And tell 'em to go away! I'm busy!" said a very heavy southern accent from upstairs.

"You get down here right now or I won't let you go out for the next month to those goth concerts you love so much! These nice boys want to talk to us and you're gonna listen!" she yelled back. There was no response, just more loud punk/goth music. "All right missy that's it I'm comin' up there!" she said. She then returned to the living room and said, "Just a moment, please," and disappeared again. She was gone for quite a few minutes Cyclops began to worry until she came back down and into the room. He didn't see Marie and when he looked in Irene's face she was white as a ghost.

"What happened?" he asked excitedly.

"Sh- She's… gone!" Irene exclaimed. "I can't believe she actually left! She climbed out her window and down the tree!"

"Crap!" Cyclops exclaimed, going for the door. "I'm sorry Irene but we have to go after her! Your niece is a mutant and if it shows, who knows what might happen!" He saw her scared face and turned back to her. "Don't worry. Everything's going to turn out just fine." He opened the door and sprinted out, Wolverine right behind him.

"Thanks," he said in a low growl when passing the elderly woman.

Irene stood on her porch watching them run down the street. Once they were out of sight she went back to her kitchen. There waiting for her was a tall woman, but her appearance was quite strange. She had blue skin and bright red hair with strong facial features and wore a tight black uniform looking thing that was very low cut. She looked at Irene and Irene showed no surprise in seeing this strange person standing in her kitchen.

"There, they're gone! But so is my precious Marie!" she cried. When looking into the woman's face she saw no emotion, which filled her with anger. "She's your Marie too, Mystique! You could show some concern for your own daughter! And now she's gone with X-Men after her! If she even gets near someone it could be disastrous!"

* * *

**Los Angeles, California**

Storm and Jean flew low over Los Angeles, searching for a place to land near the Pryde house. The famous actress, Melinda Pryde's, daughter had been exposed as a mutant. It wasn't that she looked odd or something like that, it's that she had accidentally shown it and not known she had it. But unfortunately it happened at her school. She had been searching threw her locker for a pen when her long time enemy and school bully pushed her into her locker and shut the door. Kitty Pryde's locker was full enough without herself in it. She started screaming and crying and pounding on the door to no avail. She pounded one last time but instead of hitting the locker she went right through it, into the loud and busy hallway, where everyone saw.

She was stared at for a few seconds before someone yelled, "Oh my gosh! Kitty's a mutant!" and then all the kids started running away as fast as they could. Kitty couldn't believe it. Her? A mutant? It seemed preposterous to her. She had, after all taken and passed the X-gene test. But she had just walked right through that locker door. She ran home as fast as she could. After school that day a mob of students gathered on her large lawn and started screaming and yelling rude mutant comments and telling her to get out of town. The police were called and dispersed the crowd but placed Kitty on "guard" and won't let her leave the house.

After about a half hour searching for a place to land Storm gave up and said, "Oh screw it I'm going into stealth mode and giving us some cover!" She flipped the 'Stealth Mode' switch that caused the helicopter to turn invisible. She then looked out the widow and out at the sky. Her eyes began to go misty and white until they were glowing white. Then a great big fog rolled in over the sunny neighborhood of Kitty Pryde. Storm then landed the helicopter in the Pryde's huge backyard. Storm opened the door and climbed out wearing her blue X-Men uniform that was skin tight on her. Jean soon emerged in her black uniform. They then proceeded to walk around the house to the front door. Jean went into the guards' minds and made them think they had to go to the restroom so they left their post. Jean felt guilty about entering someone's mind without permission but she did not want to be all over the 6 o'clock news.

They then walked right up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A very tall and well built man opened the door and seemed very surprised to see what he thought were trick-or-treaters in their 20's in the middle of July. He then looked outside and was very surprised to see the heavy fog in the middle of July in California.

"Can I help you ladies?" he asked.

"Yes, actually. We come from the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters and we would like to talk about Kitty," Jean said in her sweetest most pleading tone. It was best not to mess with the family's minds.

"I'm sorry but Kitty isn't going to be seeing anybody for a while. She's, erm, very… sick," he finally got out.

"But you see that's why we're here. We'd like to talk about enrolling Kitty in our school. It's a school for mutants actually. I'd love to talk about it with you if we could just come inside," Storm replied. "And she's not sick, Mr. Pryde. We are not a disease."

He seemed torn between letting in these strangers in funny outfits or calling the police, but he decided to allow them inside.

"MELINDA! KITTY!" he yelled. "We have some visitors! Want to talk about Kitty!"

Soon a very beautiful woman in a nice dress entered the main hallway and said, "Please, come sit down." She led through their beautiful till they reached the back door. "Please, come sit down with my husband, Kyle, while I go get Kitty."

"You don't have to mom, I'm right here," said a voice behind her. Up walked a high school girl wearing a light purple tank top and some volleyball shorts. "Hi, I'm Kitty."

"Hi, I'm Jean, and this is Ororo. We heard about what happened and we want to help you," Jean said.

"Help me? How?" Kitty asked skeptically.

"We're mutants, Kitty. We have the X-gene flowing through our blood. We have been granted these great powers, yet the world hates us. There are some who use their power for bad. They believe that a war is coming. And believe me, they will approach you any day now. They want someone with your talents. We are against those mutants however. We are trying to create peace between mutants and regular humans. We do not want any fighting done. But we cannot stand back and allow this to happen. We have to stop it. You've been exposed Kitty. Everyone in America knows you're a mutant now. Come with us and we can make that stop. At the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters we can teach you to control your powers, be able to use them when you want and not when you don't," Storm explained.

Kitty slumped into her seat and looked at them right in the eye. "So if every mutant has a power, what do you two do? And what about the others at the Xavier Institute?"

Jean replied first, "I'm a telepath. I can read minds and speak through them. I'm also telekinetic."

Kitty's eyes widened. "Show me," she said.

Jean looked at a glass of water on the table next to her. She raised her hand and the glass began to lift. Jean moved the glass across the room over for Kitty to have. Kitty grabbed it out of mid air with a shocked expression on her face.

"I can do much more than that, Kitty," Jean said into Kitty's brain.

"And I, Kitty, can control the weather. Look outside. I brought the fog," Storm explained. She then concentrated and looked out the window. Her eyes once again glowed white and the fog quickly went away to show a bright and sunny day in Los Angeles.

By now Kitty was impressed. She felt like she could trust these two. Like they wouldn't want her or let her live a life where she is an outcast. She always wanted to make a difference and now there's a place for her to fit in. A place where she isn't attacked or made fun of everyday.

"I can… phase through things."

"Kitty!" her mother exclaimed.

"No mom, it's true. I'm a mutant. I need to be able to control my powers. I found a place that will teach me how to do that and where I will fit in. I feel like this is the right thing to do. I trust them," Kitty said.

Her father went over to her and said, "If this is what you really want and it's what is good for you, then I support you 100%."

"Thanks, Dad!" she said and gave him a big hug.

Kitty's mom however sat there with a disapproving face. 'I don't know Kitty. Are you sure you want to be exposed as a mutant?"

"It's better than being locked away, mom. I want to be able to fit in and not be called a freak every time I go outside," she responded. They sat there for another minute until Mrs. Pryde nodded. She couldn't say anything.

"Very well," said Storm, standing up. "You must go pack all of your belongings. You will have a room at the Xavier Institute. At the moment we have plenty of space. Oh and by the way, there is a helicopter in your backyard. Jean and I shall make it visible again and be waiting for you inside. Your parents must just sign a few forms."

Kitty and her parents stared with jaws dropped when they learned about the helicopter. Kitty then went upstairs and packed. When she returned she found her parents still at the back door, waiting to say goodbye.

After all the goodbyes were said and done she went outside to see that Storm wasn't joking. She climbed aboard the helicopter and started her new life as an X-Man.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW

SORRY SO LONG, NEXT ONE NOT AS LONG BUT REALLY GOOD. AFTER THIS NEXT ONE THEY WILL COME OUT BI-WEEKLY!


	2. The One with the Split Recruitments Pt 2

**Mutation: it is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward.**

_Now is one of the most troublesome times for the mutants. The government has introduced and is beginning to support the Mutant Registration Act. States of the United States have already begun their mutant reform, especially in schools. Students are being tested for an active X-gene. If found the child will not be allowed to attend certain schools. The Brotherhood of Mutants, a group of angry mutants who believe that mutants should dominate the humans and believe a war is coming, have been organized by a powerful mutant called Magneto. However, a group of mutants trying to keep peace has been formed, even if the public doesn't know it. Professor Charles Xavier started the X-Men so that he could train young mutants to control their powers and fight for what is right. He takes in students having difficulty with their powers usually and helps them gain control. Magneto has been going around recruiting as many mutants as possible. But unlike Xavier he must go searching and looking. The Professor has Cerebro, a machine that links his telepathic mind to all the others on the planet. He can use that to find certain mutants. Until now he has only used it to find mutants in need of power control. Now the Brotherhood has made the first move and attacked a senator's home. He and his family are now missing. This has struck up riots around the world against mutants. Some are now being captured, beaten and put into slavery in certain parts of the world. Xavier is now using his small team of 6, including himself, to recruit all the mutants in need of salvation._

_Professor Xavier has taken Beast to Germany and sent Cyclops and Wolverine to Louisiana and Storm and Jean to Los Angeles. While Storm and Jean have successfully recruited Kitty Pryde, Cyclops and Wolverine have had much luck. Marie Darkholme ran away from her home when the two X-Men got there._

_

* * *

_

Weichersbach, Germany

Kurt Wagner had always grown up in the small German town of Weichersbach. When he was little he had been found by the river by his adopted parents and had been raised as their own. He always knew he was different, but he didn't let it bother him. His entire village had been scared of him at first, but finally they warmed up to him. He is still mocked by the neighboring kids but he didn't care. He loved that he was different. He loved he didn't have to be like everybody else. He loved being a mutant. But when a documentary crew came into town, his whole life changed. A Swiss documentary on World War II was coming into the town that had once been a prison camp. When they got there, they went around taking interviews. They eventually came to Hart Wagner's small home. When they entered, sitting in their kitchen was a blue, hairy young teenager. He had blue fur all over his body. They immediately knew he was a mutant and videoed him. He didn't mind until a week later people from nearby villages and far off cities began coming. They were sick of the 'mutant problem'. They began large riots outside his home, making it unable for Mr. Wagner to even go to work. Kurt was cut off from the world, or so they thought. Kurt Wagner's mutant ability of teleportation made it able for him to teleport out of his house within a mile away. He usually snuck over to a friend's home.

Professor X flew over southern Germany at high speeds. He could sense another riot forming close by.

"Take us down, Hank," he said, proffering to call his students by their real names. The jet began to slow and started a vertical descent. It finally touched the German ground inside a field just outside of a small village.

"I believe you should stay here, Hank. I can sense some very unfriendly mutant dislikers. I will speak with the boy's parents alone."

"But-" Hank exclaimed, then realized that Xavier was probably right. He lowered the ramp and watched as the Professor rolled down in his motor chair.

The Professor rolled his wheelchair through the town until he spotted a large crowd chanting that sounded much like "Mutanten nicht mehr!" which he assumed meant "No more mutants!". He searched the crowd and tried to find a way through but there was none. He then searched through the minds of the villagers. He finally found one that held the X-gene.

"Kurt," he said. "I am a mutant, and I wish to speak with you." No response. "You are not imagining this. Meet at the edge of town in the large field in 10 minutes, please. I promise you will not be in any danger." The Professor then turned around and headed back to the jet to wait.

After waiting for about 15 minutes the Professor began to feel discouraged when he sudden felt a spike in local brainwaves. Someone had just appeared in the tree on the south end of the field.

"Come on out, Kurt. I'm not going to harm you," he said in his peaceful British accent. After he said this he heard a small _swoosh _noise. A second later the same noise happened right behind him. When the Professor whirled around there was a crouching blue figure looking at him with yellow eyes that were full of mistrust.

"Was willst du?" he said in German.

"I'm sorry I don't speak German," the Professor replied.

"What do you want?" the German repeated in English, although with a heavy German accent.

"My name is Charles Xavier. I'm a mutant, like you. I've come to help."

"How can you help me? My life has been taken control of by people I have never met who already hate me," he replied.

"I can help you with that. Come with me. I am the founder of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Children gifted like you and me, mutant children. We learn to control our powers and use them for good. Some mutants believe that a war is coming. We do not want that. We are trying to make peace. We would like your assistance. At the Xavier Institute you will not be persecuted for looking different, or having your special teleporting abilities. You will be embraced by us, become part of our family, become an X-Man," Xavier explained. Kurt's eyes widened at the thought.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" he questioned. Xavier decided now would be a good time to show him. All at once he did two things with his mind. First, he called Hank to come out of the jet. Second, he entered Kurt's mind and showed him what the Xavier Institute was like. Kurt just stood there confused at the thoughts being shown to him. Then all was clear, he truly wanted to help.

Down the ramp came Beast, walking slowly as not to scare the young mutant. Kurt turned to his left and saw Beast walking down.

"This is another of my students, Hank McCoy. He also goes by Beast. You see, you won't be the only different one at my school," Charles communicated telepathically. Kurt stared at Beast then looked at Charles Xavier's smiling and hopeful face and knew what he must do.

"I will take you home to speak with my family. With their permission, I shall join you."

And with that he grabbed the Professor's and Beast's arms and teleported them and his wheelchair back to his home, where he would pack his belongings and leave Germany to start a new life as an X-Man.

* * *

**X-Jet- Somewhere above the Atlantic**

"Thank you, Storm," Hank said and turned off the communication. "Professor, they have successfully recruited Kitty Pryde, the girl who can phase."

"Thank you, Hank. How are Scott and Logan doing?" he asked.

"Not good, Charles. Their mutant ran away before they got to speak with her," he said. "They're searching the city now."

"Tell them to start coming home. The girl is clearly not ready yet. We shall all go back when she is.," the Professor responded with a look of disappointment in his eyes.

While Hank got on the com. system with Cyclops, Kurt exited the plane's restroom and sat next to the Professor. "Professor? When you were showing me the Institute, I saw several other people. Who were they?" he asked.

"Those Kurt, are my students. Jean, Scott, Ororo, Logan and of course Hank. There will be another mutant joining us as well. She is about your age, too. Now that reminds me. We must choose an X-Men name for you. All the others have them. Jean is Marvel Girl, Scott is Cyclops, Ororo is Storm, Logan is Wolverine and Hank is Beast. Their name reflects their power. Now we must do the same for you," he explained.

Kurt thought for a moment and said, "Well, there is one name my friend used to call me, but only as a joke. It translates into 'The Incredible Nightcrawler'."

"Yes," the Professor replied. "That's perfect. Welcome to the X-Men, Nightcrawler."

* * *

**A/N: CALL FOR MUTANTS! OC's are not in here yet but possibly might be! If you would like to see your OC in this story contact me immediately! Thanks!**


	3. The One with the Confusing Schedule

**Mutation: it is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward.**

_Now is one of the most troublesome times for the mutants. The government has introduced and is beginning to support the Mutant Registration Act. States of the United States have already begun their mutant reform, especially in schools. Students are being tested for an active X-gene. If found the child will not be allowed to attend certain schools. The Brotherhood of Mutants, a group of angry mutants who believe that mutants should dominate the humans and believe a war is coming, have been organized by a powerful mutant called Magneto. However, a group of mutants trying to keep peace has been formed, even if the public doesn't know it. Professor Charles Xavier started the X-Men so that he could train young mutants to control their powers and fight for what is right. He takes in students having difficulty with their powers usually and helps them gain control. Magneto has been going around recruiting as many mutants as possible. But unlike Xavier he must go searching and looking. The Professor has Cerebro, a machine that links his telepathic mind to all the others on the planet. He can use that to find certain mutants. Until now he has only used it to find mutants in need of power control. Now the Brotherhood has made the first move and attacked a senator's home. He and his family are now missing. This has struck up riots around the world against mutants. Some are now being captured, beaten and put into slavery in certain parts of the world. Xavier is now using his small team of 6, including himself, to recruit all the mutants in need of salvation._

_The mansion has added two young mutants to their ranks and they realize they must still go to class. But what is up with the classes?_

A/N: Call for OC's! Got an OC you want to see possibly join the X-Men later on? Contact me with your ideas!

* * *

Kitty had been at the mansion for two days now and was loving it. There were no people screaming and pointing at her for being a mutant and no anti-mutant rallies outside. She could just be herself and use her mutant ability without fear. Plus she was living in a huge mansion!

"Now if there were only some cute boys," she thought one morning when eating breakfast.

There was only one thing bothering Kitty. Everyone in the mansion had a secret codename, even Kurt. She had employed him, Jean, Storm and the Professor to help her think of one. She slightly regretted asking Kurt because whenever he thought of one he would pop into whatever room she was in and scream the name without announcing he had entered. Then when he saw she didn't like it he would pop out again before she could get mad at him.

The worst was one morning when Kitty had been in the bathroom putting make-up on when Kurt popped into her room on the other side of the door. He went up to the door, heard her humming and promptly screamed "Invisagirl!".

Kitty screamed and he heard a thud as she accidentally fell. "NO! GO AWAY!" she screamed.

* * *

**Xavier Institute**

Kitty had been in the gym when she received a telepathic message from Professor Xavier.

"Kitty, please come to my office," he said.

She stopped her workout and walked towards the door, nodding at Wolverine on her way out. After she had changed she went to the large office on the main floor.

She knocked and heard another telepathic message, "Come on in, Kitty.". She opened the door and entered to see the Professor on his computer and Kurt sitting in a chair scrutinizing a blue sheet of paper with blocks on it. The Professor clicked something and waited for another blue sheet to print. Once it did he grabbed it and held it out to Kitty.

She grabbed it and he said, "This, Kitty, is your class schedule. You will begin school again tomorrow morning." She sighed and looked down at her schedule.

"Darn, already?"

As she read it she became confused. Her schedule said this:

**Monday: Tuesday: Wednesday: Thursday: Friday:**

**AP Math AP Science AP Math Lit. History**

**Rhetoric AP Math AP Science AP Math Lit.**

**Religion Study Hall DRS AP Science AP Science**

**Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch**

**DRS Religion Rhetoric Study Hall Rhetoric**

**History History Religion Rhetoric Flight**

**Lit. Lit. History Religion DRS**

**AP Math- McCoy**

**Rhetoric- Xavier**

**Religion- Monroe**

**DRS- Logan**

**History- Summers**

**Literature- Grey/McCoy**

**AP Science- Grey**

**Flight- Summers**

She looked up at the Professor and then back down to her schedule. She looked back up to him smiling at her.

"Yes, Kitty?" he asked.

"Well I am kind of confused. What is Rhetoric, Flight and DRS?"

"Rhetoric is a class designed to teach you how to speak better and make well written speeches. It also works on logic. There I will be teaching you the logic and speech on mutant affairs. Flight Class is where you will earn your pilot's license. We happen to have a jet and two helicopters that you will learn to operate." When hearing this Kitty and Kurt did a small "Yes!" and high-fived. The Professor smiled and continued. "DRS stands for Danger Room Session. There you will learn to control your power completely and use them responsibly and cleverly. The Danger Room is a room in one of the lower levels that contains high-tech machinery and can create holograms for you to use in your training."

Kitty and Kurt looked at each other in anticipation for that class. It sounded fun, but yet scary. Kitty looked down and saw that Logan was teaching that class. This worried her a little bit. The Professor must have read her mind because he said, "Do not worry. Logan will not be teaching that class all the time. It will switch every week, starting with Logan. Teachers may even join you in your sessions."

This relieved them a bit. The Professor remembered he had work to do and so told them "You two are excused if that is all the questions." Kitty and Kurt stood up to leave when the Professor spoke again.

"Oh and children? I expect you will be receiving a new classmate soon." And with that he went back to his computer. Kitty and Kurt looked at each other and understood that was all the Professor was going say on the matter and left without a word.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think! R&R PLEASE!_


	4. The One with the Very Unhappy Robot

**Mutation: it is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward.**

_Now is one of the most troublesome times for the mutants. The government has introduced and is beginning to support the Mutant Registration Act. States of the United States have already begun their mutant reform, especially in schools. Students are being tested for an active X-gene. If found the child will not be allowed to attend certain schools. The Brotherhood of Mutants, a group of angry mutants who believe that mutants should dominate the humans and believe a war is coming, have been organized by a powerful mutant called Magneto. However, a group of mutants trying to keep peace has been formed, even if the public doesn't know it. Professor Charles Xavier started the X-Men so that he could train young mutants to control their powers and fight for what is right. He takes in students having difficulty with their powers usually and helps them gain control. Magneto has been going around recruiting as many mutants as possible. But unlike Xavier he must go searching and looking. The Professor has Cerebro, a machine that links his telepathic mind to all the others on the planet. He can use that to find certain mutants. Until now he has only used it to find mutants in need of power control. Now the Brotherhood has made the first move and attacked a senator's home. He and his family are now missing. This has struck up riots around the world against mutants. Some are now being captured, beaten and put into slavery in certain parts of the world. Xavier is now using his small team of 8, including himself, to recruit all the mutants in need of salvation._

_Professor Xavier has recently recruited two new mutants, Kurt Wagner and Kitty Pryde. They are adjusting to their new life at the Xavier Institute and starting to take classes taught by the other X-Men._

_

* * *

_

**TEN YEARS AGO**

"Warren! Dinner's ready!" the boy's mother called.

"I'm not hungry!" the boy yelled back from somewhere upstairs.

"Sweetie you have to eat! You haven't eaten anything in two days! You're a growing boy and you need food!" she yelled back.

Warren was in the upstairs bathroom and not coming out no matter what his parents said. Not right now anyway.

'Warren!" his father called. "Listen to your mother and get down here!" he said with force, but not overly so. Warren made no response. "Come on, Warren! I want to show you this news report on these so called 'mutants'! They're showing up all over the place now! Wish the government would just lock 'em up." No answer.

"Alright Anita, I'll go talk to him," said Warren Worthington II to his wife. He went over and entered the elevator he had in his large home and pressed the large silver 2. "I really should use the stairs more like Anita's been telling me," he thought to himself. He then exited the elevator and called out to his son. "Warren? Where are you?"

He heard a sudden crash come from the bathroom and ran to it. The door was locked. "Warren, what's going on in there?"

"Just a minute!" his ten year old son yelled, followed by more crashing noises.

"Warren! Open the door right now!" he yelled. "Warren! Open this door!". No answer. Mr. Warrington backed away and then rushed the door, breaking the already loose lock. He entered the bathroom thinking "Good thing I didn't fix it last week like Anita tol- oh no." He looked upon his shirtless ten year old son, then the floor. I was covered in little white feathers and blood. The counter was splattered with blood and there were several knives. In the mirror he could see two long slits in his back that had several more feathers sticking out. His son's face was covered in tears and pain as he saw his father's reaction.

"No. Not you too," he breathed out. Warren continued to cry.

'I- I'm sorry," he got out in between teary sobs. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

**Xavier Institute**

It was Kurt's first day at mutant school. He had had half of his classes already today. But now he and Kitty had their first Danger Room Session. Wolverine was listed to be their teacher for this week but when the entered they found not only Logan but also Jean, Professor X, Storm, Beast and Cyclops. They had all come to watch them.

"Alright kids," Wolverine said as soon as the doors had closed behind them. "I'm your instructor this week. The others are here just to watch and help out if you are in danger. First," he said while turning to Storm, who seemed to have clothes in her hands, "these are your uniforms." Storm brought both of them a black X-Men uniform with a golden belt that had an X on the buckle. Kurt's was black with blue seems while Kitty's had pink seems.

"Oh. My. Gosh! These are so stylish!" Kitty said as a sudden high school girl personality emerged. Kurt laughed and the others smiled, except Wolverine. Kitty got a feeling he didn't like her, but then again, who did he like?

"You will wear these from now on for all Danger Room sessions and missions. Come in anything else and I will be very unhappy, you will have to go change and you will have detention with me after school," he said. "But for today what you have on is fine. Now line up!" he barked.

Kitty and Kurt straightened up right next to each other. "You will step forward, say your name, codename and power and then step back!" he barked out as glanced at him and he understood she wanted him to go first.

"Kurt Wagner! Nightcrawler! Teleporting!" he said in his German accent as if he was in the army. Kitty half expected him to end with "Sir!" and salute. But he simply stepped back in line.

"My turn," she thought. She stepped forward. "Kitty Pryde! Phasing through walls!" Then she stepped back in line.

"I thought I asked for your codename," Wolverine growled.

"I don't have one," she whispered.

"What was that?" he said, even though he had enhanced hearing a heard her loud and clear.

Kitty looked at the other X-Men watching her and said "I said I have no codename. Not yet, anyway." She felt embarrassed and started blushing.

"Hmmm," Logan said. "Walk through walls, huh? Tried Invisagirl?"

At this Nightcrawler jumped and said "Ha! I told you!"

"No, sir," she replied. "That doesn't fit me and I refuse to take it," she said defiantly, then stepped on Nightcrawler's foot... hard.

"Ouch!" he yelped.

"Kitty, huh. Alright for now. But if you don't have a name by Friday I'm giving you Invisagirl," Wolverine responded, slightly impressed with her courage.

"You will now demonstrate your power," he growled.

Kurt immediately disappeared and then reappeared right behind Logan, tapped his shoulder and the came back while wolverine turned only to see a small cloud of smoke and the smiling faces of the rest of the X-Men. "Alright, furball. No showing off," he said and turned his gaze to Kitty. "Your turn."

"What do you want me to phase through?" she asked. At that moment a hologram of a very angry looking robot appeared in front of them and tried to grab them both. Wolverine and the others just stood there without a single look of surprise.

The robot's left arm went for Kitty and the right for Kurt. Kurt teleported to the other side of the room immediately. As soon as the arm was about to reach Kitty her body began to feel a tingling sensation and she saw the red robotic arm go strait through her torso. She laughed and ran straight through him, running in the direction of Nightcrawler. The robot began to chase them.

"We need a plan," she told Kurt.

"If I got you close enough to it do you think you could disable it?" Kurt asked.

"If I was within arms length I think I could."

"You think?" he questioned. "Good enough for me!" and with that he teleported. Kitty ran to the left to escape from the robot's once again outstretched arm.

As she was running she heard Nightcrawler yell "Now, Kitty!" She turned around and saw Nightcrawler had teleported on top of the robot and used his hands to cover it's 'eyes'. The robot's arms were trying to get him off.

Kitty saw her chance and took it. She ran straight for the robot. Just as she was about to get to it, it knocked Kurt off it's head in time to see Kitty dive and go right through it. That was the last thing he ever saw.

Kitty reappeared behind the fallen robot clutching a small metal box with wires coming out of it. She hugged Kurt and looked on as the robot and the piece in Kitty's hand vanished.

"It was like you just came out of nowhere for him and then he just fell over!" laughed Kurt. "And then you went right through him like a shadow! I wish I could have heard his thoughts! They probably would have been "Oh, Crap!""

"That's her name," Wolverine said, walking over to them.

"Oh, Crap? No thank you Logan!" she said with a smile.

"That's not what I meant. You said it yourself. She went through him like a shadow."

"So?" Kurt said.

"So I figured out her name," Wolverine said, lifting his hand as if for a hand shake. "Welcome to the X-Men, Shadowcat."

* * *

_Please read and review! This has been one of my favorite chapters so far but if y'all don't like it please tell me!_


End file.
